Fear The Walking Dead
by RachelWhite25
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que los muertos regresaron, Luke Porter un hombre de 27 años se encuentra con un grupo de gente innadaptada mientras que Clementine una joven de 12 años trata de no ser devorada por caminantes. Estos 2 sobrevivientes cruzaran caminos cuando el regreso de un hombre con un pasado oscuro toma su venganza con los 2. Luke y Clem podran sobrevivir?


Mi nombre es Luke Porter, han pasado casi ya 2 años desde que los muertos volvieron a la vida mis padres murieron en los primeros días del brote, solamente me queda mi hermano Nick de 16 años y mi tío Pete. Además el grupo que lidero:

Rebecca y Alvin McQuinnes: Una pareja casada que actualmente esperan un bebe… lose… ¿un bebe en el apocalipsis? La verdad no nos importa los cuidamos igual.

Sarah, Sarita y Carlos: Desconozco el apellido de esta familia pero están conmigo casi desde el inicio. Carlos es médico él nos ha ayudado en todo lo posible y nosotros de su familia.

James y Lindsay McAllister: Hermano y hermana. Los encontramos en medio de la calle pidiendo ayuda así que dejamos que se nos unieran. Lindsay de 9 años dice que sus padres murieron devorados por mordedores intentado salvarla en un restaurante en el que se encontraba atrapada junto a su hermano.

Vera y Bill Wilkins: Una pareja de ancianos, sorprendentemente han logrado sobrevivir pero como no con la escopeta de 2 cañones que Bill siempre lleva. Vera es una persona muy dulce siempre este pendiente de su esposo y de todos.

…

 _ **Volumen 1: Cayendo Al Suelo**_

Día: ¿? Año: 2005 (o eso creo)

Era un día soleado y muy lindo, nosotros estábamos ubicados en una casa grande ubicada casi en medio de la nada, hay un gran lago en el que de seguro alguien se podría ahogar. Nick estaba sentado cerca de un árbol limpiando un rifle me acerque y le pedí que me acompañara mi tío noto que algunos mordedores estaban cerca y para practicar me pidió a mí y a Nick que nos hiciéramos cargo.

-¿No pueden hacerse cargo ustedes? –Replico Nick

-No, Bueno si pero igual es bueno saber cómo-…

-Yo ya sé cómo se matan a los monstruos…. Les das en la cabeza y ya

-¿Pues si eres tan experto por que no vienes y nos muestras?

-Que no quiero Luke… ya déjame

-Bueno… entonces dame el rifle- Luke le toma de las manos el rifle de su padre

-¿Que? ¡No regrésamelo! Papa-

-Papa también me lo regalo… así que lo puedo usar si quiero

-Arrgh ok! Los acompañare a matar a los mordedores!

-Genial, vamos

8 Mordedores se acercan a la casa, Pete se encontraba en frente listo para disparar Luke y Nick llegan, Pete le agrega un silenciador a su pistola y se la da a Nick.

-Tío Pete… no quiero hacer esto

-Nick… lamentablemente así son las cosas y tienes que acostumbrarte ya a los monstruos a nuestro lado así que por favor.

-…..Ok

-Vamos no te alejes –Le dice Luke mientras que le da una palmada en la espalda

Nick apunta hacia los mordedores pero falla los primeros tiros les impacta en sus hombros o pecho. Luke no quita el ojo de la mira solo apunta y dispara, dándole (a casi todos) en la cabeza, Nick se da cuenta del éxito de Luke y se acerca más a los infectados a matarlos pero no nota uno y lo empuja al suelo, Nick accidentalmente tira su pistola y trata de alcanzarla mientras el mordedor intenta devorarlo, ya sin munición, Luke saca su machete y se dirige a donde Nick.

-AAAAAAAAAAH AYUDENME!

/SLASH!/

Luke logra decapitar al caminante a tiempo, Nick se levanta rápidamente y va donde su tío corriendo. Luke se da la vuelta y le vuelve a enterrar su machete a la cabeza del caminante Luke se agacha y agarra la pistola que Nick usaba apunta hacia los caminantes y los elimina a todos.

-Nick escúchame…. Cuando estés en una situación así tienes que estar pendiente de los mordedores! Ellos salen de todos lados

-Nick… -Se agacha y le pone su mano en su hombro- Escucha yo también tengo miedo pero aun así hay que enfrentarlos y-

-Déjame Luke! –Le quita su mano y se va hacia la casa con furia.

-Uff ¿siempre tendrá este estado de ánimo?

-Cambio desde la muerte de tus padres… y mucho

-Es cierto… el antes solía ser más alegre… ahora se enoja por cualquier cosa

-Adolescentes…ya sabes cómo son…

-Es cierto…

-Bueno vamos a la casa… de seguro ya está lista la comida

-Sip, vamos

Luke y Pete entran a la casa, Sarah recibe a Luke y le pregunta si podrán jugar Ajedrez después de la comida, Luke acepta y se dirige al comedor.

-Huele delicioso Vera! –Comenta Pete

-Muchas gracias, en especial a ti, Luke y James por cazar estos conejos

-Oww….

-Que pasa Sarah? –Pregunta Sarita

-Me da tristeza…. Estos pobres conejitos….

-No pasa nada cariño están en un mejor lugar… ok

-Ok…

-Huele delicioso! – Rebecca comenta

-Si vamos a repartirlo –Comenta Carlos mientras sirve varias porciones

….

/SVUK!/

[[Vince? ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? ¿Te encuentras bien?]]

[[Huh? Stephanie? No solo ha sido un infectado... dile a los demás que se acerquen creo que e encontrado la casa donde se encuentran ellos]]

…

 **Posibles Nombres**

**Mujeres**

Jennifer

Veronica

Amelia

Christina

Liz

Jessica

 **Hombre**

Billy

Ed

Joseph

Harry

Benjamin

-Cual te gusta más Luke? –Pregunta Luke

\- Mujer: Jennifer

Hombre: Talvez Harry

-Podría ser….

-…Bec?

-¿Que pasara cuando sepa que no es suyo?

-…..Escucha ya nos escapamos de Blake ok? Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por el así que olvídalo ok?

-Ok….Ok….gracias Luke

-¿Porque?

-Por todo…nos has mantenido a salvo…con hogar y comida…gracias por todo

-No hay de que… ;)

…..

-Me has ganado!

-Siempre te gano Luke!

-Por eso te gusta que juguemos Ajedrez sabes que siempre te dejo gan- siempre me ganas!

-JEJEJEJEJEJE!

-Bueno permíteme un momento… voy al baño…

-Claro Luke!

-Ok ya regreso

-Ah! Luke!

-¿Si? Sarah?

-Gracias por estar conmigo…pensé que era muy irritante para todos….gracias

-¿Cómo no? Eres la mejor!

Luke entra a su cuarto en el que se encuentra Nick, Luke salta sobre la cama y abraza a Nick.

-OW! AH LUKE?

-Hola hermanito

-Que haces?

-Solo quise saludarte

-Hola

-Oye has visto tu gorra?

-Obvio…la tengo puesta…

-Ah y ahora!?

-Noo jaja Luke! Regresamela!

-Claro alcanzala primero!

/BANG BANG/

-MIERDA! AGACHATE

-AAAAH LUKE!

Un grupo a llegado a la casa y a empezado a dispararle a todas las ventanas, Luke cubre a Nick mientras se dirigen hacia una salida. Luke se acerca a su mesa de noche y agarra una pistola, Nick toma su mochila y mete toda la ropa y cosas que pueda. Luke se pone a cubierto y apunta matando a 2 personas, estas personas se encontraban en carros mientras otras ya se dirigían a la casa. Se escuchaban muchos gritos ya todos estaban en la sala principal discutiendo a donde podríamos ir Carlos y Alvin lograron cargarse a unos del equipo contrario. Sarah estaba asustada y no se separaba de Sarita, Pete se encontraba esperándonos todos estábamos listos para salir corriendo por nuestras vidas por la puerta de atrás. Justo Nick recuerda haber olvidado el rifle de nuestro padre, les dije a los demás que fueran corriendo mientras que yo subía a buscarlo. El equipo contrario ya se encontraba listo, recargando y con la mira en sus ojos esperando a que saliéramos, ya había llegado al 2ndo piso agarre el rifle de mi padre y baje, mientras estaba en las escaleras 5 hombres lograron entrar. Me puse a cubierto y les dispare, luego baje y con mi machete me asegure que no regresaran.

Salí por la puerta trasera con todas mis fuerzas hacia el grupo, estaban en un árbol esperando por mi Nick en ese momento ve a un hombre que me estaba apuntado con una escopeta, el hombre dispara el arma y con suerte me paso por las narices aun así caí al piso y causo un pánico gigante en Nick el saco su pistola de su mochila y le apunto al hombre sorprendentemente logro dispararle en su abdomen, Pete y Carlos regresaron por mí y corrimos hacia el bosque sin dejar rastro de nuestro paradero. Logramos escapar todos sobrevivimos, y estábamos ilesos. Nos encontrábamos en el bosque todavía, se hacía de noche ya así que preparamos un fuego para mantenernos con calor James se ofreció a ser vigilancia por si venia alguien, y logro cargarse a 3 mordedores que fueron atraídos por el fuego. Cazamos una zarigüeya y la cocinamos , Sarah se encontraba leyendo un libro con Lindsay, mientras Bill y Vera descansaban, Alvin y Rebecca hablaban de un resort, y yo no sacaba de mi consciencia lo que le hice a mi hermano, al dejar caer el rifle de mi padre en el asalto.


End file.
